Bonds
by Mei Ju
Summary: Hogwarts invites you to take a peak inside the great walls that once housed Wizard Heroes such as Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Watch as the drama unfolds, a new generation is coming. Can they let their families prestige get to their head, or can they keep cool under the pressure? Ready for Potions and heartbreak them fly and score goals. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.


Bonds

AN: So, this is Game of Thrones Characters mixed with the Harry Potter Characters of the _next generation_, or when Harry's 2nd son, Albus is attending Hogwarts as a 1st year. However this will heavily focus on the Game of Thrones Character it does not ignore the others, like Scorpius Malfoy or Lucy Weasley. I've switched some of there ages to swish more character in there. ALSO I have not read the books, and I'm only familiar with the TV Show. However I am a hardcore Potter fan. I hope you enjoy this lovely mashup and thank you for taking the time to read!

I own nothing.

Opening

The candles flicker gently, swaying easily and gently in the magical Great Hall. Underneath is a small boy, smiling he sits on the stool as the Deputy Headmistress puts the sorting hat on his head. He's a small, but healthy boy, his face round with youth and his brown hair dark and thick. He's on the smaller lankier side and seems comfortable in his new home. He's very similar to another boy, sorted in Hufflepuff. His family name caused a great stir. However this little Stark, also has people watching him.

His family looks on, their eyes lively and nervous. An older boy with a Head Boy pin stands in the back of Gryffindor, his chest puffed out but his eyes burning with curiosity. He has the same dark hair, but wavy. It frames his mature and calm face. His close family friend is sitting next to him, with a similar face, he could very well be the man's brother. His own face rounded with a fuller beard he smiles as well. The two of them look on at the front. A youthful spritely looking girl sits closer to the front of the same table. Her own hair straight and short with a crooked smile. The only member wearing the blue and silver own eyes are full of hope. Her red hair, with her lovely elegant face and lady-like posture gives her a demure look of sophistication.

"Gryffindor!" The hat thunders. The entire hall irrupts into cheers, some for the boy and some because the Sorting is over. He walks over and sit down his face flushed with happiness, making eye contact with his brother and sister they smile, looking proud and excited.

Sitting across with the blues and silvers, the lovely lady waves to him. Her face isn't as happy and joyous but proud all the same. Her moves softly as she nods to him, her eyes meet his own and he knows he made her proud.

Soon another name is called, vibrating through the hall _Rose Weasley_ echoes. A confident red hair walks forward, she stands hall and proudly. Before the hat even lays still he gives a shout to Ravenclaw. She looks surprised but excited darting to the lovely girl who waves to her politely. Their matching hair makes them look like siblings of sorts.

As the headmaster makes his speech, full of flavor and might, the Hall grows silent, but the hum of excitement is still in the air. Friends are making discrete eye contact. Like the gorgeous blond dressed in yellow and black, his eyes twinkle with excitement over to the Gryffindor table. His companion only gives a small, but loving smile back. Their eye contact breaks when a devilishly handsome man winks at him. The lovely blond looks over, too bad he misses the look of longing and a smirk from an underclassmen in Slytherin, too busy looking curiously at the winking man. The four of them seems to share a common secret.

Other look wearily over at their own families. Like the young sweet golden haired boy placed in Hufflepuff. He looks tiredly over at the Ravenclaw table, his sister gives him a reassuring smile, a stark contract with his Slytherin brother.

"A Hufflepuff! He mind as well be a squib!" The man sneers to his older classmate.

Quickly, the prefect hushes him with a quick glare. The tanned man with his hair in a dark thick braid has muscles showing through his shirt. He silences the young snake before turning back give a blank stare at girl facing away from him. He only sees his white blond hair, braided down her back.

Two little lovebirds sitting on the Hufflepuff bench smile and each other full of whimsy and delight. They don't hesitate to dig into the feast as the Headmaster grows silence and returns to his own table. Laughter quickly fills the hall again. Even through the overall good mood quickly gossip spreads.

"If you like my sister, let me introduce you to her." A man with matching white hair says impatiently while leaning over his plate. His companion stiffly nods before looking down at the underclassmen.

"Must you be do dreadfully obvious with your sins?" A blond hair prefect whispers to his wavy haired companion. He looks at him with a stony and almost painful expression. However he looks away once the wavy curls bounce, the middle finger up in his face. Shocking the poor little 1st year. Ignoring his Slytherin's brother hateful gaze he tries to ignore the heavy atmosphere of the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't worry, it's not always like this." A sweet girl says, her dreamy easy expression comforts him. She sits closer than average to a rather chubby man next to her. His round face also expresses ease and happiness. The little one's shoulders slump down and he digs into the mashed potatoes.

Back at the Ravenclaw table, no books are out, but cutting words are exchanged.

"I can't believe your sister cut her hair. She almost looks like a boy. Terrible isn't it? She could have been lovely."

"She never could have been lovely. She's annoying and just did it to be different." The red head bites back quickly. She then relaxes and takes a sip of pumpkin juice. "I just know, I'll never cut my hair that short."

Quickly moving on to more trivial things like time tables and summer adventures the night begins to close.

The Head Boy and Girl stand tall text to each other with matching smiles as they fire out instruction to the prefects from the four houses. Some take the job more seriously. The Slytherin male prefect, tall and strong looms over the 1st years, rallying them quickly down the halls to the common rooms. Others, like the dreamy eyed Hufflepuff skipping down the halls. Or the odd threesome of a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin all huddling, the green one ignoring his duties in order to poke fun on the pudgy one. To the Gryffindor's annoyance.

As the little ones go up to bed, others are taking the chance to talk to those in different houses. Some run off secretly to the amusement and disappointment of their peers and siblings. They only catch a glimpse of the dark brown haired Gryffindor senior and the rude bouncy haired Hufflepuff. A women, strong and masculine simply stares as her housemate runs off. Not taking notice of the dark haired regal man sneakily following them out.

The Head Boy and Girl whispers lovely things to each other, making their way to the baths. Expertly minding their footing, they rush past the portable swamp. Not even batting an eye as they passed a lovely dark haired beauty. Her eyes down casted, sad and lonely.

As little Tommen lies under his covered of yellow and black, his common room full of hearth, warmth and love he smiles gently. Even if he wasn't with his Ravenclaw sister he wasn't in Slytherin with Joffrey. He's willing to take the compromise. Another boy smiles next to him allowing the worries to leave his body. Not a Slytherin and away from James tormenting, what more can he ask for?

However another man is full of warmth for another reason. Hidden in the room of requirement he and his companion passionately kiss one another on a bed of rich silks and pillows. Oberyn only smiles slyly from the hall before taking his own lover and sneaking away to find their own nook and cranny.

Soon you can only hear the soft and rather loud breaths of the students in their beds. Hogwarts is ready to host another year of students in its hall.


End file.
